1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a nozzle device.
2. Related Art
Conventional droplet ejection apparatuses have a pressurization device, a pressurization chamber, a nozzle, and a filling hole. The nozzle communicates with the pressurization chamber. Liquid is introduced into the pressurization chamber through the filling hole. The pressurization device applies pressure on a sidewall of the pressurization chamber in order to eject droplets.
Usually, after the design of a droplet ejection apparatus is completed, it ejects droplets with a fixed size, which is not adjustable. Therefore, its application is not flexible.